Albus Severus Potter lusting for ASS
by nvoll
Summary: Post Deathly Hallows: Albus Severus Potter is in love with Scorpius Malfoy, but will things work out, will a ring helpt them along the way and will his older brother James accept him for what he is. WARNING MAJOR DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS, ASS pairing
1. Scorpius, The Ring and Namesakes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter al anything related it is all J.K.Rowlings the master of the HP Universe and the inventor of ASS**

**WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS DO NOT READ IF YOU DONT WANT TO BE SPOILED**

**A.N. **Hi everyone this is my first AS/S fic actually i believe its one of the very first and for those of you who don't know AS/S is Albus Severus Potter / Scorpius Malfoy slash. Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter One: Scorpius, The Ring and Namesakes**

Albus Severus Potter sat on the Gryffindor table of the great hall reminiscing the talk he had with his father 5 years prior before boarding the Hogwarts express for the first time

* * *

"...it doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matter to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The sorting hat takes your choice into account."  
"Really?"  
"It did for me," said Harry.

* * *

And that's exactly what Albus had done, he begged the hat to place him in Gryffindor lest he be teased by his older brother James, and so the hat granted him his wish although it felt it was a mistake just like his father. 

And now staring across the hall, as he had come to do lately, he felt it was a mistake as well. His father may have killed the Dark Lord but he didn't kill house prejudices and his heart was caught in that unending war.

A raucous laughter echoed from the Slytherin table as Scorpius Malfoy said something funny. Albus smiled seeing the beautiful face of Scorpious open into a warm inviting smile. His eyes lingered on his lips lusting for them to meld with his own. Scorpious turned his head and ever so briefly Albus heart fluttered as their eyes met but it was gone, too soon for Albus liking.

"Albus-"  
"oof," moaned Albus as an elbow impacted his ribs. "Oi Albus, stop looking at Scorpius no brother of mine will date a Slytherin and they certainly won't be a poof you git," whispered James Potter harshly into Albus ear.

Albus lowered his head quickly to gaze into his now cold porridge, absent mindly stirring it with his spoon. His brothers sudden rebuttal hurt, was it such a sin to feel these things? And again he wondered why he made the Sorting Hat place him in Gryffindor.

There was a shuffle of chairs and many students were beginning to leave the great hall heading to their morning lessons.

"Albus, hey ALBUS – Albus will you wait for me already," Albus stopped as he headed down the charms corridor broken out of his reverie by someone calling his name, he turned around and smiled it was Tom Abott his best friend who generally overslept and was lucky to ever be on time. Today was no exception.

"Honestly Albus, i was yelling at the top of my lungs," said Tom as he finally caught up, "If Professor Lovegood wasn't so loony I'd say you had an attack from one of her wackspurtz things."

"No, no wackspurtz," said Albus, "Just thinking."

"Now there's a surprise when aren't you thinking?"

"Very funny – where going to be late for Charms if you don't hurry up you dolt, oh and your shirts on back to front," said Albus impatiently

"What – Oh no," moaned Tom as he looked down at his appearance, he shucked off his robes and began to unbutton his shirt when Albus interrupted, "Here let me do it?" and he pulled out his wand pointed it at the offending shirt and gave a complicated little swish.

The shirt began to wriggle and soon was folding in and over itself while on tom until finally it was on the rite way and buttoned up another swish from Albus wand had Toms shirt nicely pressed tucked in and the tie down up in a perfect Windsor knot.

"Thanks Albus, now quick or where going to be late," said Tom.

Albus groaned good naturedly at his friend and together they ran down the rest of the charms corridor and took the last two seats once they entered the charms classroom.

"Welcome Fifth Years to your OWL level charms class," said the diminutive Professor Flitwick from the front of the class, "This year you will be learning highly advanced magic so you must –" but whatever they must do Albus didn't hear because as he looked up from un packing his bag his eyes fell upon the person he had sat behind. Scorpius Malfoy was in front of him in all his splendour. Albus could make out the tight shoulder muscles he had from hours of quiditch practice, like Albus but, Scorpius muscles were sleek and defined, almost cat like which suited their position perfectly. Both of them were seekers, and both of them were known to be the best and many said only Albus father was a better seeker.

For the rest of the lesson Albus barely paid any attention to Flitwick and his lecture on the theory of unanchored charms, instead he gazed dreamy eyed at the boy in front of him.

He was shaken out of his stupor when the bell went and everyone began to leave, he watched as Scorpius walked out the classroom with a catlike beauty.

Tom gave him a quizzical look but didn't comment.

"So Albus what do you reckon the house elf's made for lunch?" asked Tom as they made their way down the grand staircase. "Umm, I'm not sure Tom – you go on without me i need to do something – yeah that's it do something I'll see you in next class okay," said Albus evasively as he ran down the grand staircase and into the entrance hall.

He pushed open the large castle doors and strolled out into the castle grounds, purposefully heading to the forbidden forest. The forest he felt was his place, he respected it and all that lived in it and in turn they respected him. He wasn't some student to them he had become just as much a member of that forest as the centaurs were, in fact he was pretty sure he was the only wizard to ever have a real conversation with a centaur. He felt safe in there, it was his place to think his place of solitude, and Hagrid let him enter always turning a blind eye if he saw him walk into the forest. Hagrid knew the special relationship Albus had with the forest and he wasn't about to stop it, or maybe Albus thought he just let him in because of how much he liked his father.

He strolled among the ancient trees, watching the wildlife around him.

Scorpius.

More and more often it came down to Scorpius and how he felt about him, was it lust or was it a real attraction towards the boy he could only dream of having but never getting. His laugh his smile, even his smirk were beautiful to Albus, the way he moved with cat like precision, his eyes that looked like a galaxy was trapped inside them his toned sleek body, and his voice full of charm.

Albus strolled deeper and deeper into the forest contemplating the boy over and over. Something glinted gold in the underbrush and Albus stopped down to have a look, he brushed away the leaves covering the object and picked up a gold ring with a black stone inlaid on it. The stone had a crack running down the middle of it that seemed to speak of some grate tale behind the ring.

He placed it on his finger turning it around to make it slide on better until finally it rested snugly on his left hands index finger. He looked up in the clearance and two people began to appear, Albus gasped in shock but there weren't people they were ghost he realised only more corporeal then any ghost he had ever seen before.

"Severus," said the elderly looking one, "You have been dead for nearly over 24 years and yet you still wear your potions master robes and your hair is as greasy as ever. This is the afterlife you can look how you want why stay as a greasy potions master, now like i was saying yellow robes would suit you splendidly."

"Albus just because you feel the need to change your robes every hour into absurd colours and styles and may i add with matching accessories, does not mean I am so insecure with my appearance as you are with yours, and honestly man yellow do I look like a retarded Hufflepuff to you," said the younger more menacing looking one.

Albus just stared at the two very strange men in front of him who hadn't noticed him yet.

"Ahh, excuse me who are you?" asked Albus timidly.

Both men stoped staring at each other and jumped as if someone had thrown a cold bucket of water at them, both looked at albus with recognition on there faces.

"Harry," said the elderly looking one, "No you can't be Harry, Harry's much older. May i ask who you are my boy?"

"I'm Albus," said Albus.

The old man's eyes seemed to twinkle with amusement "No my dear boy I am Albus, Albus Dumbledore and you are surely not me so who are you?"

"You're Albus Dumbledore, the Albus Dumbledore? As in Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore?" asked Albus.

"Yes I daresay I am, although I'm surprised you know all my names and in their proper order to but that still doesn't answer who you are," said Albus Dumbledore.

"I'm Albus Severus Potter."

"What!?" said the younger man.

"Oh my, what a pleasant surprise," said Dumbledore.

"Albus the boy – Harry – he named his child after us, after me," said the younger man who seemed to be in a state of shock.

"Oh my God, then your Severus Snape," said Albus, "But your both meant to be dead what are you doing here you're not ghost are you."

* * *

**Hope you liked it Review please it makes me feel ASS-erific when you do**


	2. Flustered

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, I think you might have all realised that by now if you've been reading fanfics for a while.

* * *

**Chapter2: Flustered**

"So let me get this straight, your dead, this is a ring made by death called the resurrection stone, I accidentally summoned you hear and you think I should pluck up the Gryffindor courage and tell Scorpius Malfoy how I feel," Asked a confused Albus.

"Quite simply yes, yes, yes and yes" replied Dumbledore.

Snape snorted before speaking "I would like you to note that it was the dead Headmasters idea for you to talk to young Scorpius, a Malfoy and a Potter, and hear I thought your name was bad enough. Dumbledore I'm telling you I was right leaving the formation of the new wizarding world to a mentally unstable boy was a bad idea."

"Severus, Harry isn't mentally unstable I like to think he takes after me a bit," Snape just stared at Dumbledore as if that was proof in itself of his mental abilities.

"Umm so err, I should be going now umm do you want me to pass on a message to anyone or anything?" asked Albus hesitantly to the strange pair he had summoned from beyond the grave.

"No, no best if you don't tell anyone about it really, especially your father, the memories would be most painful for him, is there something else you wanted?" asked Dumbledore.

"Umm if I need help or something is it okay if I summon you again?" asked Albus with pleading eyes.

"Absolutely not," began Snape "Of course you can my boy anytime, will be here to help you out anytime you need it. Won't we Severus." He asked looking pointedly at Severus.

"Why can't I get rest from the Potters there in the afterlife there in this life, am I doomed to have Potters wherever I am?" moaned the potions master. "Oh fine you can but make it short and only occasionally." Grumbled Snape as he finally sur came to Dumbledore's stare.

"Good, now that that's settled cheerio," Dumbledore waved to Albus while Severus just crossed his arms petulantly and they slowly faded from existence.

Albus put the ring in his pocket and headed back towards the castle hoping that some lunch would still be left out.

As Albus walked into the great hall he saw Scorpius and putting on a determined face began to walk steadily towards the Slytherin table and one of its occupants Scorpius Malfoy.

"Oi, didn't you listen to me this morning Al," said James as he grabbed Albus arm and roughly forced him into a seat at the Gryffindor table. "You are not to go anywhere near him, and if I find out that you did, I'll write home to dad."

Albus silently sat, eating his food slowly with a sad little smile on his face, and he wondered to himself, was it ever this hard for Dumbledore? Albus got up and headed back to his dorm room hoping to find Tom who could always cheer him up no matter what.

He wandered the hallways not really paying much attention to where he was going and absently noting various suits of armour trying to trip him most likely peeves he thought.

Crash.

Albus fell flat on his back he had accidentally walked into someone.

"Watch where you're going," said someone irritably on the floor beside him. He turned his head and saw the very person he wanted, Scorpius.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"And so you should be, bloody Gryffindor's," Scorpius complained.

Scorpius got up and dusted himself off, and began heading down the hall not sparing a backwards glance to Albus. Albus suddenly got up and realised this was his chance.

"I'm GAY!" he yelled to the retreating form of Scorpius.

Scorpius stoped and slowly turned around looking at Albus as if he'd suddenly grown a second head.

"Ahh, right suit yourself then..." he said before turning back around and leaving the corridor empty except for Albus.

Albus couldn't believe it, he had just yelled out he was gay to Scorpius. It was hardly the way he wanted to go about it... what would he think of him now, he felt like such a retard, he could hear Snape agreeing vehemently that yes he indeed was an idiot from beyond the grave.

He quickly made his way pale faced and shocked to the Gryffindor common room, where he was intercepted by Tom.

"Hey what's wrong with you, you look as if you've seen a ghost," he said.

Albus looked up blankly at Tom, "oh I did I saw two actually earlier but that was fine, umm I need to go umm wash umm my hair now bye," said Albus quickly rushing up the dormitory stairs leaving behind a very confused Tom.

* * *

**A.N.** Okay literally this is all I could write, and I thought I may as well post it even though it's so short just because I've left you all hanging for so long and well I hope you like it. I'm sorry for the long wait I've just been so busy like I just finished my HSC exams last week (there like the major Australian high school exams that dictate what you can do in future life, well for New South Whales anyway) and I'm currently writing my own book and it's so much easier to write and my writing s better when I'm writing my own stuff so yeah fanfic is kind of on the back burner at the moment so sorry.

**Please Review.**


	3. Twice Dead in a Day

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, disclaimers are annoying because we already all know this but alas it has to be said.

**A.N.** So I haven't written anything for a year and a bit and I felt rather mean. So I decided to write something. Well actually I've just been reading o much fanfic lately and haven't been able to find any new stories that I like so decided to write my own again, hopefully this will be a continuing trend, not the not being able to find good fanfics but the continuing my story... Hopefully :D

**Chapter Three: Twice Dead in a Day**

Albus was pacing his dormitory nervously trying to work out for the umpteenth time why he had ever decided it was a good idea to blurt out he was gay to Scorpius Malfoy of all people. Worse than that what did he expect to happen? For Scorpius to suddenly drop his books and run down the corridor, only to snog him shamelessly out of some deep dark secret desire that mirrored his own. Of course he shouldn't have he realised, honestly the boy telling him to suit himself was rather nice compared to the other more grim and varied possibilities that could of followed after his impromptu revelation.

And what about James, what was he going to do about his big brother. Honestly if Scorpius didn't spread this little bit of juicy gossip all over the school by dinner he would eat his hat, then break into Dumbledore's office and eat the sorting hat too.

Snapping at Tom when he came up probably wasn't a good idea either. He had only wanted to check on his friend, and he had blown up at him and told him to mind his own bloody business. He had a lot of sucking up to do there.

Rummaging through his pocket he pulled out the death ring as he had aptly decided to name it and gave it three little turns waiting for his new found mentors to materialize.

"I told you Dumbledore he was a fool, now look what he's done. Kills Voldemort gets married and names a kid after me he's ruined my reputation, next they'll tell me he made a rousing speech and explained to the world how I was really a likeable man inside and a true Gryffindor," complained Severus as he and Dumbledore materialized in the fifth year Gryffindor's dormitory.

"Come now Severus would that really be such a bad thing?" asked Dumbledore who had already realised they had been whisked away from the afterlife for a second time that day. Snape who was oblivious heedlessly carried on. "YES! I never needed nor do I want recognition, I was happy dying with my dignity intact, it's all been ripped to shreds now, for heaven's sake a Potter with my name."

"Hem hem," Albus gave a small cough trying to gain the irate mans attention.

"Umbridge!" yelled Snape "How the fuck did she get in here stupid bitch if she tries and ruins my afterlife I'll exorcise her into oblivion and don't think I wont... ohh shit it was just you" Snape had finally looked around his surrounding s and realised that Albus had called them again.

"What do you want now?" the dead potions master asked with his trademark sneer in place.

"What he means is," Dumbledore interrupted roughly elbowing Severus in the ribs. "How can we help you?" Both Dumbledore and Albus studiously ignored the mumbling coming from Severus picking up words like ...summons us... drop of a hat... stupid potters... make me a bloody house elf...

Albus deciding the dead headmaster was the easier of the two to talk to, mainly because unlike the dead potions master he didn't have his fingers in his ears standing in a corner singing lalalalaa I can't fucking hear you.

"I may have blurted out to Scorpius in the middle of a corridor that I was Gay," explained Albus. Raucous laughter immediately replaced the impromptu singing coming from the corner.

"You did what. Ohh that's too good, by all means please continue," Snape conjured himself a big cushiony chair and a box of pop corn and proceeded to watch what was unravelling before him, Dumbledore spared him a glare but urged the boy to continue.

"And well he may have said along the lines of well suit yourself" More laughter was heard from the corner along with the patter of spilling pop corn. Both of them ignored it.

"Well my boy, might I say that, that may not have been the best of choices to tell young Scorpius."

"You think!" blurted out Snape, whose mouth turned into a zipper that promptly zipped itself up courtesy of Dumbledore, death had done nothing to his rather prestigious if he did say so himself transfiguration skills.

"If you have nothing nice to add Severus I must assume you need to be treated like a five year old until you can say something nice." A box of half full pop corn promptly hit him in the back of the head, Dumbledore continued as if nothing had occurred. "Perhaps it would have been better to try and befriend young Scorpius first before showing him the type of relationship you would desire with him."

"But how am I meant to do that now he's never going to want to talk to me again, and when my brother finds out I'm dead!"

"There is always a way my dear boy, why..."

"Obliviate him," interrupted Snape who had managed to undo Dumbledore's transfiguration.

"There will be no need to obliviate anybo..."

"How do I do it?" Asked Albus. Rushing over to Severus while totally ignoring Dumbledore.

"It is a complicated little charm where you need to have the moment you want removed from their memory firmly in your mind otherwise you run the risk of turning them into a vegetable, the wand movements are like so." However Severus found he had his moth turned back into a zipper and his robes had turned into a straight jacket. He glared at Dumbledore who returned it with a smirk.

"As I was saying there will be no need to obliviate anybody, apart from it being illegal you could botch it up and he would indeed be a vegetable. Instead try and be his friend it can still happen, despite what Severus will say to the contrary. You could merely blame your outburst on the after effects of a babbling hex someone cast on you if he ever asks."

"I still like the sound of obliviating better," grumbled Albus.

"Yes well as we've already decided you shall not be taking that path we need to entertain other avenues don't we!"

"Fine," agreed Albus "But what about my brother when he finds out he'll tell my dad for sure and I'll be disowned."

"Hardly my dear boy if he ever says anything which I doubt he will, you can always ask him about the time I found him in the sixth floor corridor broom cupboard with one mister Seamus Finnegan playing with each others... ahem wands."

"I did not need to know that Headmaster, I'm scared for afterlife now!" complained Severus who once again had gotten past Dumbledore's transfigurations.

Albus face had turned a shade of green, never needing to hear that about his father, but the green soon faded to a pasty white as he heard footsteps on the stairs outside and the doorknob of his dormitory door begin to turn.

"Go you need to go now!" yelled Albus who turned around to see that Dumbledore and Snape were both fading away already.

Just as they did, the door opened fully and striding into the dorm room was none other than James Potter. He spared a murderous glare at his brother before opening his mouth.

"We need to talk, Now!"


End file.
